72 Hour Trial
by CaitlinNeko
Summary: Edward, finding himself in a one sided situation, thinks of a way to try and turn things around. EdHei


**Disclaimer: **If only I got an offer such as this…but, alas, I don't own shit.

_Note:_ A random idea that struck me the other day. It sounds a bit suggestive, but I assure you that this fan fiction will stay rated 'T'. Also, there may be some OOC-ness :o

This fan fiction should be exactly five chapters in the end.

**Proposition**

**A**lfons looked up once again from his coffee, shifting in his seat awkwardly as he looked once more into the golden eyes that bore into him. Suddenly he found himself, once more, immensely interested in the still black liquid in his mug. It was much more pleasant than the eerie gaze of the boy sitting across from him.

"Uh…E-Edward?" he asked nervously, cautiously peeking up at the older, albeit shorter, blond.

The older boy just continued to stare at him for a long moment, "What is it, Alfons?"

"Why," Alfons began, gaining the courage to look up further as he chose his words carefully, "Why are you staring at me?"

To his surprise **–** as he did not expect something like this from someone who appeared so cold, cynical and distant **– **Edward flushed, averting his eyes at long last, "Sorry." He mumbled.

Al couldn't help but blink in utter shock, "What's wrong with you today?"

"What the hell is _that_ supposed to mean?" Ed snapped in a demanding voice, glaring at the younger of the two.

'_Well,' _Al thought ruefully, suppressing both the sigh and the smile that tried to fight their way up, _'There's the Edward _I_ know.'_

Ed sighed at seeing his friend's apparent distress and found himself occupied by his own coffee as he stirred the spoon in it pointlessly before bringing it to his lips, "Sorry." he mumbled, for the second time, into the rim of the mug.

"No, it's no problem." Al assured, smiling now, "I'm more concerned with you acting all soft and whatever than you yelling."

Ed gave a weak smile in return, "Mm." He said, a noncommittal noise that he often made when he was unsure about the subject, or the path it seemed to be heading down.

"But really," Al continued, daring to venture further. It was almost a hobby of his to involve himself in Edward's life as much as possible, the boy was so mysterious and distant at times, alluring really, and so he took every chance he could grab at to learn more about the teen. "What's wrong with you this morning?" Al finished after a long pause that had made Ed squirm.

"N-nothing's wrong!" Ed said quickly, looking away, but Al recognized the distant look in his eyes.

Al, at this point, was certain as to what Edward was thinking about. They had been living with each other in the small, crappy apartment for many months now (they had celebrated Edward's 17th birthday recently, which reminded Alfons that his 16th was coming soon) and so Al knew by now what that distant look _usually_ meant. Usually, of course, meant that Al had never found an instance where it wasn't the case yet.

"You're thinking of your brother again, aren't you?" Alfons asked, biting his lip, feeling a slight sense that he didn't notice fully, not enough to realize what it was, "Do I really look that much like him? I don't know much of him, or anything about you, really, but I'm willing to listen if you want to talk-"

"No." Ed said suddenly, looking to Al, "No, it's not that, Alfons."

'_Scratch that,_' Al thought, _'Maybe there _are_ other things he gets all distant about. _"Then what _is_ the matter?" Al groaned, growing frustrated with Edward's wearing endeavours.

"I…Alfons…" Ed bit his lip, obviously trying to figure out what to say, how to say it. After a long moment he voiced the thought, "Alfons…I love you."

At first Alfons just sat there, watching Edward curiously, as if expecting more. Long moments passed as what Ed had just said sunk in, and his mind began to race, panicking, trying to piece things together. He just stared at Ed, having _no_ idea what he was supposed to say.

Ed saw the look in Al's eye, the uncertainty, and instantly regretted his words, an almost heartbroken look growing in his eyes, "Sorry." He said again, finally fully setting his coffee cup back down and rising to his feet, "I shouldn't have said anything."

Alfons just sat there for a moment, trying to figure out what to do before calling out to Ed, "Edward! Wait!" but it was too late, and a moment later he heard the front door close.

**X**

Alfons felt like he should have worried more while Edward was gone, out in the chill autumn day by himself, in a city he was still growing accustomed to. But for some reason he did not, and, sure enough, in the evening as Al flipped silently through the newspaper (_'Nothing exciting in the news, today.' _Al had thought regretfully, finding he missed Ed's presence more than he thought he would) he heard the front door creaking open, then closed (it would have been silent if it weren't for the old rusty hinges that were part of what made the apartment what it was.). And soon Ed slunk into the living room, taking a seat on a chair to the side, staring intently at the clock.

Edward was like a cat, Al found (Maybe that was the reason why he liked Ed's presence so much. He liked cats, after all). He would run off if hurt, or even if he was bored and feeling daring, for that matter, but in the end he'd always find his way back 'home', and creep back to his 'master's' lap, looking for the attention he longed for, but would never admit he wanted. But Al also knew that when you picked up a stray, sometimes it could wander off, never to return, for that was it's nature. To look for it's one true home, and to never stay in one place for too long. Several months seemed daringly to 'too long' for a creature of such wanderlust…

"I'm…I'm sorry for today." Edward spoke suddenly, making Al jump, but Ed, eyes still transfixed on the clock, did not notice.

"No," Al sighed once he had regained his composure, "I should apologize."

Edward looked back at him with curious eyes, waiting for him to continue.

"It takes guts to admit something like that." He pointedly ignored Ed's scoffing, "And I couldn't even say _anything_."

"Uh...huh…" Ed nodded, feeling slightly patronized, but waited to see if Al was finished. Apparently he was, "That's all? Still have nothing to say?"

Al sighed, "I just don't know what I _can_ say…" he shook his head, "With something like this you need to know exactly what you're saying, right?"

Ed looked discouraged and slumped into his chair further, sinking in, "So you don't return _any_ feelings?"

Al sighed, "I just can't say, Edward." He didn't want to hurt his friend, but didn't want to commit to anything either. Either option would end in tragedy. The middle road was being as vague as possible. That sounded appealing enough.

Ed looked away, and for a long moment the pair sat in an uneasy silence before, at long last, Ed spoke up again, "I have…a proposition. A proposal, if you will."

"Mm?" Alfons looked up at Ed, then past him to the clock, still trying his hardest not to make things uncomfortable.

"What if…what if you gave me chance?" he asked, and Al suddenly had a bad feeling, "If you gave me three days, to be at my best. I'll do whatever you ask me to, I'll be nice, stay out of the way, do as I'm told and I'll even try hard to stay out of trouble."

Al felt a sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach, "And…?" he questioned indistinctly, asking for further explanation.

"And if you change your mind about anything, then you give me a _real_ chance. Think of it as…a 72-hour trial."

The bad feeling had grown into a terrible, uneasy feeling, "I don't know…" he began, but one look into the amber eyes, shining with a softness he had never know before, he felt himself break under the power of the gaze, "Fine." He mumbled with a sigh.

Ed grinned joyously, "Good! It starts tomorrow!"

Alfons just _knew_ Edward had something up his sleeve.


End file.
